marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man's Stealth Suit
| Creators = Dan Slott; Humberto Ramos | Quotation = One of these days I'll work out a fabric that warps light and sound waves. A stealth suit would really come in handy. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) | HistoryText = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) created this suit to combat the Hobgoblin's sonic screams; the suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. It was later used by Kaine, to defeat Spider-Queen. The costume's new color was a consequence of the suit being locked in that design, which was made on purpose by Madame Web, who wanted it changed for what the Scarlet Spider meant in Kaine's past. Originally Kaine could not make the suit change colors until he thought hard enough to change it back to its original colors. During his time in Spider-Man's body, Doctor Octopus created a second stealth suit with the original look. When Spidey returned, the suit became one of his possessions, and was put into storage alongside Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara's) new suit, a replica of the Iron Spider Armor, and his Future Foundation suit. After the death of the Spider-Man of Earth-94, Kaine gave into The Other and inadvertently ripped his suit to shreds. It was later found by the Black Widow of Earth-1610. When the Master Weaver found Kaine alive, he crafted a new suit for him. Peter's version was used by Clayton Cole when the Ghost attacked Parker Industries. To combat Itsy Bitsy, Parker created a fourth variant of the Spidey stealth suit. Capabilities * Omni-harmonic mesh provides cloaking and sound canceling abilities. * Comes equipped with anti-metal Spider-Tracers. * The suit can mend itself. * The suit is fireproof due to being made of Unstable Molecules. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-94, The Spidey Stealth Suit was created by Ben Reilly. On Earth-1048, Spider-Man attempted to create a stealth suit, but was unable to get it to work properly. Later, he incorporated Oscorp Industries invisibility tech into his classic suit. Unfortunately, the invisibility field interfered with his Web-Shooters so he stopped using the tech. Black Cat gave Peter a suit with the design of the Prime Marvel Universe's fourth stealth suit, but it doesn't include its invisibility capabilities. Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) On Earth-12041, one of the few new functions added to Spider-Man's suit by S.H.I.E.L.D was a stealth function that activate by pressing the spider emblem on the chest, thus turning the wearer invisible. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 18 On Earth-19919, Spider-Man stored the suit at Avengers Mansion after Horizon Labs was compromised. He later gave it to Agent Venom who sacrificed himself and the suit to defeat Spider-Queen. On Earth-TRN199, Peter Parker recreated his stealth suit and placed it in his archives in Alchemax. Spider-Man: Edge of Time On Earth-TRN461, the Spidey Stealth Suit was among the equipment Peter Parker took with him to Klyntar. It was found and upgraded by Otto Octavius. Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) On Earth-TRN579, the Spidey Stealth Suit was found by Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099. Unfortunately, the suit can no longer turn invisible. Spider-Man: Edge of Time | CurrentOwner = Jessica Drew, Kaine Parker, Peter Parker | PreviousOwners = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker" | Notes = * It is suggested that the suit needs to be charged in order to utilize both the stealth and anti-sound functions. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Horizon Labs Technology Category:Unstable Molecules Category:New Warriors Equipment Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Spider-Man Suits